Havoc Freddy
Havoc Freddy is a distorted manifestation accident, born from Havoc Puppet, who attempted to make a physical body for the spirits in purgatory from plasma. When alive, this spirits name was Ted. Appearance Havoc Freddy bares a slight resemblance to his real counterpart, but for the most part looks very different. He mainly consists of a slightly dark brown color scheme. He has a giant hole in the right side of his mask, revealing a large portion of his endoskeleton. His right eye hangs out of this hole by a few wires, consisting mainly of a black color with a red pupil. His left eye has a blue color to it, like his real counterpart. His eyebrows look rather large, with his right one missing a small amount of itself. His top hat appears to be fine, though it may have slight damage done to it in its base. A two segment long arm is connected to the left side of his head, with it wearing no suit on it. The hand for the arm appears to be missing a finger segment, and is holding a microphone. Havoc Freddy doesn't have a suit for his lower jaw, and his entire jaw is hanging rather low by a few wires. Havoc Freddy appears to have a small neck that can't be seen very often. Both of his arms have no suit on them, and both are two segments long. His left arm has no hand attached to it. Instead, he has a foot that has a good amount of its suit missing. His right hand has no suit on it just like his arms, and is missing a few fingers, with the remaining ones missing a piece or two from them. The suit on his torso is highly damaged, with a lot of large holes covering it, revealing a lot of his endoskeleton. He wears a crooked bow tie, that seems to be in perfect condition. His pelvis has a suit on it, with some withering done to the sides and center of it. Sprouting out of the back of his pelvis is a single limb segment, with nothing connected to it. His left leg consists of three segments instead of two, making it longer than his right leg. His left leg has no suit on it, though his foot does. The suit on his foot is slightly withered. His right leg has a suit on the upper section of it, with a good amount of it being withered. He has a small amount of suit on his lower right leg, though it barely covers any of the leg. His right foot has no suit on it and is missing a toe. Behavior Havoc Freddy first appears on Night 1. He will move towards the office window and then the left door. If he is at the window to the players rear, look at him to slow him down, but it will not stop him. He'll eventually approach from the left doorway. If he is on your left, run to the other side of the office and wait a few seconds as he goes away very quickly, and the player can hear him slip out the door before returning to the desk. He is active on Night 1, Night 3, Night 4, Night 6, Night 8, and Night 11. Audio Trivia *Havoc Freddy was modeled by SuperArthurBros. *Havoc Freddy's design was created by Blackout and OwneTrick (A.K.A Owne in the Extras Menu). *Havoc Freddy was animated by Owne. Gallery 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|Havoc Freddy in a rare screen. Completed 2.png|Havoc Freddy on the game's banner 214051.jpg|Havoc Freddy's teaser. 684.png|8-bit havoc freddy FreddyWalk.gif|Another 8-bit havoc freddy images.jpg|Havoc Freddy at the left door. 613.png|Havoc Freddy at the window. 1220.png|Havoc Freddy at the window on Night 11. 109.png|Havoc Freddy on Cam 02. 106.png|Havoc Freddy on Cam 06. 569.png|Havoc Freddy on the title screen. 999.png|Havoc Freddy's icon in the Extra menu. HFreddyExtra.gif HavocFreddoJump.gif|Havoc Freddy's jumpscare. GameIcon.png|Havoc Freddy on the game's icon. CUMWjd2UcAAouG1.jpg|Havoc Freddy on the first thumbnail for Dormitabis Gamejolt page. 623357-g3krzm2j-v3.jpg|Havoc Freddy on the second "OUT NOW" teaser image. After brightening up the full-sized image it said "mirror", but the image was removed. Category:Animatronics Category:Havocs Category:Bears Category:Males